


"Yeah, I got an egg roll you can suck..."

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Egg Rolls, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Image only. Just my perceived inevitable aftermath to the whole egg roll squabble.





	"Yeah, I got an egg roll you can suck..."




End file.
